Alphabetic
by fumate
Summary: Tentang Midorima, Kuroko dan alfabetis kisah mereka. [Slash. MidoKuro slight Kuroko/GoM. Warnings inside]


**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki

 **Warnings:** Slash, timeline berubah-ubah, (hopefully not) OOC, misfacts, kesalahan lainnya.

MidoKuro, slight GoM/Kuroko.

* * *

 **Ability**

Kuroko lemah. Kuroko rapuh. Adalah rahasia umum bagi anggota Kiseki no Sedai, dan mereka sudah tahu pasti.

Setidaknya itu pendapat mereka.

Karena di mata Midorima, Kuroko kuat dalam caranya sendiri. Dia sama seperti mereka, dia juga memiliki kemampuan khusus. Itu sudah cukup untuk mengakuinya.

Midorima mengagumi pemuda itu atas bakatnya. Kagumnya ada pada skala 10 dari 9. {Jangan beritahu Kuroko tentang ini.}

 **Basket**

Tak bisa dipungkiri, baik Midorima maupun Kuroko sama-sama menyukai basket. Mencintai malahan. Kalau tidak, untuk apa keduanya terus berlatih setiap hari?

Kuroko akan menjawab, _untuk mengasah kemampuanku_. Disertai mimik datar juga pandangan tak ekspresif miliknya.

Tapi Midorima akan menjawab, _yang jelas bukan untuk menarik perhatian Kuroko._

 **Cook**

"Midorima-kun, aku lapar."

"Hm? Tapi aku ga bisa masak."

Ah, iya. Kuroko lupa Midorima payah dalam masak memasak. Apa boleh buat, dia berdiri sebelum melangkah menuju dapur. Diiringi tatap penuh tanya Midorima.

"Kau mau apa, Kuroko?"

"Memasak."

"Memangnya bisa?"

Diam sejenak, Kuroko mengulum bibir bawah lalu mengangguk pelan. "Akan kuusahakan."

Setelahnya, Midorima bersyukur karena selain dapurnya masih rapi, hasil masakan Kuroko –nasi goreng, sederhana memang– juga tidak buruk. Setidaknya tidak seburuk dirinya.

 **Dinner**

Midorima melamun, tangan bergerak mencorat-coret buku di hadapannya.

Ia ingat makan malam pertamanya dengan Kuroko. Tidak bisa dibilang sukses karena banyak kejadian di luar dugaan. Tapi setidaknya tidak gagal.

Dia ingat raut Kuroko setelah menyelesaikan makan malam. Datar, namun kali ini ada kehangatan memancar dari sana.

 **Eight**

Delapan itu simbol tanpa batas. Tak berujung. Tak bersudut.

Midorima menganggapnya sebagai angka keberuntungan. Dia menggunakan delapan sebagai perlambang akurasi _shoot_ nya, delapan untuk pengakuan terhadap kemampuan Kuroko dan delapan bagi keberuntungannya..

Tapi lelaki itu takkan mau menggunakannya sebagai simbol kisah romansanya. Delapan, bagaimanapun tetap memiliki lekuk-lekuk yang memisahkan dua lingkaran namun menyatukannya jadi satu. Terlalu rumit menurutnya.

Midorima lebih condong menggunakan nol. Dia dan Kuroko telah melebur; satu angka bulat tanpa lika-liku. Mutlak.

 **Fate**

"Aku harus mengikuti takdirku," begitu dia selalu berkata.

Kuroko Tetsuya tahu betul seorang Midorima Shintarou. Yang percaya pada ramalan, yang perfeksionis, yang memiliki akurasi tinggi, yang tidak hanya berbakat namun juga gigih. Dia tahu.

Maka pada suatu hari berhujan kala anggota Kiseki no Sedai lain telah pulang, Kuroko mengernyitkan kening melihat Midorima duduk di sebelahnya. Bertopang dagu dengan tatapan tak berarti.

"Kau tahu," dia angkat suara. "tidak selamanya Oha-Asa benar."

Setitik gurat penasaran timbul di wajah Kuroko. "Eh? Memangnya kenapa?"

Midorima menghela nafas pelan. Tampak sekali tengah gusar. "Oha-Asa berkata bahwa Cancer dan Aquarius tidak cocok satu sama lain. Aku tidak setuju, _nanodayo_."

Jeda sejenak.

"Ada beberapa orang yang menentukan takdir mereka sendiri, bukan sebaliknya." Kuroko menyahut, sontak mendapat tatapan dari pemuda di sebelahnya. "Kenapa Midorima-kun tidak mencoba? Kalau kita berusaha, sedikitnya satu hal akan berubah."

Mengerjap. Sekali. Dua kali. Midorima tersenyum tipis, bangkit dari duduknya setelah menyadari ransel di pundak Kuroko.

Mungkin tidak semua hal. Mungkin Kuroko perlu tahu lebih dalam tentangnya.

 **Gift**

Cobalah bertanya pada Midorima, apa hadiah terbaik yang Tuhan berikan padanya. Menurut pengakuan Kise –satu sukarelawan–, raut wajah lelaki bersurai hijau itu akan berubah. Gugup. Berkali-kali menaikkan kacamata yang sama sekali tidak melorot. Midorima akan berdeham pelan sebelum menjawab,

"Kemampuanku dalam basket, tentunya."

Bohong. Kalau dia menjawab seperti itu, dia pasti berbohong. Coba tanyakan sekali lagi, desak dia dalam berbagai cara dan kalau bisa –kalau tidak sayang nyawa– rebut _lucky item_ nya hari itu. Jika beruntung, dia mungkin menyerah dan menjawab sejujurnya.

" _Fine_. Hadiah terbaik? Kuroko, _nanodayo_."

 **Hug**

"Midorima-kun, peluk aku."

Untuk satu detik lelaki itu terdiam, berusaha mencerna kata-kata Kuroko. Kacamatanya merosot sedikit bersama sipitan mata.

"Apa?"

"Peluk," ulang pemuda bersurai langit. Kali ini merentangkan kedua tangannya. "Peluk aku."

Midorima berpikir sejenak sebelum menarik nafas panjang. Melangkahkan kaki menghampiri Kuroko dengan tangan kanan meraba tengkuk.

"Baiklah," Midorima berujar. Kemudian mendekap Kuroko, menumpukan dagu pada kepalanya. "Hanya karena ini permintaanmu, _nanodayo_."

 **If**

 _Bagaimana jika aku kalah? Bagaimana jika aku gagal?_ Adalah hal-hal yang biasa berputar dalam benak Midorima. Diulang-ulang seperti kaset rusak –hanya karena ia tidak mau itu terjadi. Penyemangat, katanya.

Ketika istirahat datang, Midorima menghampiri Kuroko. Menanyakan apakah ia pernah berpikiran seperti itu.

"Aku selalu ingin menang," jawabnya. "Tapi aku tidak pernah memikirkan apakah aku menang atau kalah. Yang penting aku sudah berusaha. Lagipula masih ada kemungkinan lain yang bisa terjadi dan menjadi faktor penentu selain performaku."

Midorima terperangah. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka, maniknya tak berekspresi sementara alis sedikit menukik.

 _Bagaimana jika aku tidak pernah bertemu Kuroko?_

Midorima tidak mau membayangkannya.

 **Journal**

"Aku baru tahu Midorima-kun punya diari sendiri."

"Itu," Midorima terdiam. Habis sudah harga dirinya. "Itu bukan diari, _nanodayo_. Itu jurnal perjalanan hidupku."

"Tapi baru sepuluh halaman terisi, sisanya masih kosong."

Midorima mengalihkan pandangan, menolak menatap Kuroko yang meminum jus dengan santai.

 **Kiss**

Kuroko membelalakkan mata saat pipinya bersentuhan dengan bibir Midorima. Hanya sebentar, tidak sampai satu detik –sekedip mata pun tidak.

"Midorima-kun,"

"Jangan salah sangka," yang lebih tinggi menaikkan kacamatanya. "Itu hanya.. hanya untuk peruntunganku hari ini, _nanodayo_."

Kuroko mengangguk, tidak bersuara lebih jauh lagi. Dia sendiri tahu bahwa Midorima tadi berbohong.

 **Ladybug**

Satu kepik bergerak perlahan di lengan sofa.

Midorima tersenyum. Kebetulan sekali _lucky item_ nya hari ini adalah kepik. Dengan hati-hati, pemuda itu menjebak sang kepik dalam genggaman. Kemudian memerangkapnya di saku.

Dia tidak tahu kepik tersebut sengaja diletakkan di tempat itu. Oleh seseorang yang jarang disadari kehadirannya.

 **Mine**

"Kurokocchi!" Kise, baru datang setelah dihukum Akashi, dengan segera menerjang Kuroko dan membawanya ke dalam dekapan menyesakkan.

"Kise-kun.. lepaskan…"

"Kuro-chin baunya manis," Murasakibara ikut berujar, memasukkan keripik kentang ke dalam mulut sebelum menepuk-nepuk kepala Kuroko.

"Murasakibara-kun…"

Aomine melempar bola, telak mengenai Kise. Membuat si surai kuning mengaduh dan menatap tajam pemuda berkulit _tan_ tersebut.

"Apa-apaan, _ssu_?"

"Kau mau Tetsu mati, ya?" Aomine balik bertanya, kali ini berkacak pinggang. "Dia sudah kesulitan bernafas. Lepaskan!"

"Ryouta, kau mendengar ucapan Daiki barusan kan?" satu suara terdengar disertai aura kelam, sontak mendapat atensi pemain lain. Seketika merinding ketika melihat Akasih berdiri di pintu, tangan terlipat di depan dada. "Berhenti memeluk Tetsuya."

Kise menurut, masih cukup pintar menjaga nyawanya.

Sementara di ujung ruangan, Midorima terduduk di bawah ring. Lelaki itu mendesah menyaksikan Kuroko menjadi objek perebutan anggota lain.

 _Padahal Kuroko milikku_ nanodayo, batinnya. Meraih bola yang tadi digunakan Aomine untuk melempari Kise.

Sayang sekali dia tidak bisa bersikap posesif sekarang.

 **Nigou**

"Aku membencimu, _nanodayo_."

Monolog itu meluncur dari bibir _shooter_ terkenal dengan akurasi tinggi, Midorima Shintarou. Dia tengah berjongkok di ruang tengah, menggelitiki perut anjing kecil yang terus menggeliat di lantai.

"Kau terus saja merebut perhatian Kuroko."

Nigou –anjing tadi– tentu saja tak mengerti apa yang tengah dilontarkan. Dia terlena dalam gelitik di perutnya. Lidah menjulur keluar diiringi suara-suara kecil dari moncong.

"Kau dinamai dengan namanya."

Midorima berhenti, lalu bangkit berdiri. Dia mengangkat kacamata yang melorot sambil berjalan pergi.

"Kau bahkan bukan anak kami."

 **Outrageous**

Untuk banyak alasan, Midorima tidak bisa mengungkapkan isi hatinya secara gamblang. Itu memalukan menurutnya.

Apalagi kalau lawan bicaranya Kuroko. Tidak, terima kasih. Dia benar-benar payah berkata-kata di depan pemuda itu. Sekali lagi, Midorima menganggapnya memalukan.

(Tapi dia tetap tidak mau dipanggil Tsundere.)

 **Petals**

Jika Kiseki no Sedai diumpamakan sebagai bunga, maka Kuroko adalah kelopaknya.

Selain indah, kelopak bunga punya peran yang kadang tidak disadari. Tidak hanya menyejukkan mata namun tetap bermanfaat.

Jika Kiseki no Sedai diumpamakan sebagai bunga, maka Midorima adalah batangnya.

Tidak ada alasan khusus. Dia hanya mau menopang kelopak, menjaganya agar tidak jatuh. Sesederhana itu.

 **Quiet**

"Midorima-kun."

Midorima tersentak kaget, refleks menjatuhkan buku yang ia baca. Untung saja celengan babi – _lucky item_ nya hari ini– tidak ikut terjun. Dia menarik nafas sebelum menoleh pada Kuroko yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Sejak kapan kau ada di situ?" tanya Midorima, mengacak pelan helai hijaunya. Kuroko menyesap _vanilla shake_ dengan tatapan datar.

"Aku ada di sini sepuluh menit lebih cepat dari Midorima-kun," sahutnya.

Midorima mengangguk. Hawa keberadaan Kuroko yang tipis kadang menyeramkan, ditambah lagi dia seseorang yang lebih sering bungkam. Midorima khawatir suatu hari dia akan menduduki Kuroko, menggencetnya sementara si korban tidak mengeluh ataupun bersuara.

 **Red Bean Soup**

Midorima mengernyit saat Kuroko mengulurkan tangan, menunjukkan sekaleng sup kacang merah di genggaman.

"Midorima-kun, ini untukmu." Pemuda itu berujar, sedikit mendongak untuk menatap Midorima langsung di manik.

"Kenapa kau memberiku ini, _nanodayo_?"

"Karena aku tahu kau menyukainya." Kuroko tersenyum tipis. Sangat tipis hingga hampir tampak seperti raut datarnya.

 **Shadow**

Semua orang tahu bahwa Kuroko Tetsuya adalah bayangan.

Midorima pun tahu. Tapi dia benci melihat cahaya Kuroko. Dia tidak suka. Karena cahaya Kuroko bukanlah dia

–melainkan Kagami.

 **Tanzaku**

Hari ini Tanabata.

Midorima sudah berkeliling bersama Kuroko dari tadi, mengelilingi banyak kios. Makanan, _booth_ tembak (Midorima berhasil memenangkan satu boneka besar untuk Kuroko), hingga sekedar menyaksikan area anak-anak bersama.

Dia sudah lelah.

"Midorima-kun, ayo."

Tapi nampaknya Kuroko belum. Dia menarik pelan lengan baju Midorima, menunjuk satu area yang tampak lengang dibandingkan tempat lain.

Midorima mengangguk, mengikuti langkah pemuda kecil tersebut. Sesekali menabrak orang akibat sedikit tergesa.

Sampai di sana, Midorima mengernyit.

"Kita mau apa?"

"Melaksanakan Tanzaku," jawab Kuroko. Menyerahkan lima lembar kertas berbeda warna. "Ini."

"A-aa.. ne," Midorima menatap lembaran kecil tersebut. Hijau, merah, kuning, putih dan hitam. Sayang sekali tidak ada biru muda, batinnya. Dia menerima satu pulpen yang diberikan Kuroko.

Jadi apa saja yang harus ia tuliskan? Apa yang ia _harap_? Midorima kebingungan.

 _Menang basket_ , dia menulis di kertas pertama. Selanjutnya kata _selalu beruntung_ tertera di lembar kuning. Berpikir sejenak, Midorima menorehkan dua permintaan lain hingga yang tersisa hanya kertas hijau, lembar terakhir.

"Sudah selesai, Midorima-kun?" suara Kuroko memecah lamunan singkatnya. Midorima menggeleng pelan.

"Belum, _nanodayo_."

Buru-buru ia menuliskan sesuatu di kertas tersebut, menyatukannya dengan yang lain di posisi paling bawah sebelum menyerahkannya pada Kuroko. Midorima memperhatikan Kuroko yang memasang kertas itu di pohon. Tak mengetahui apa saja yang ia tulis.

 _Kecocokan Cancer-Aquarius_ adalah salah satunya. Digoreskan pada kertas terakhir.

 **Umbrella**

Hujan turun deras hari itu, membasahi bumi dengan rinai ringan. Mewarnai dedaunan, menguarkan bau tersendiri.

Kuroko Tetsuya terdiam bingung.

Dia menaikkan alis, tangan mengaduk-aduk isi ransel. Menghela nafas ketika mengetahui bahwa payungnya ketinggalan.

"Aquarius sedang sial hari ini."

Pemuda bertubuh kecil itu menoleh, mendapati Midorima menjulurkan satu benda. Dilirik, itu payung dengan gradasi hijau tua. Sewarna rambut yang memberikan.

"Ini, _lucky item_ mu. Jangan hilang, nanti kau sial lagi," tutur Midorima. Meraih pergelangan tangan Kuroko dan menempatkan payung itu pada genggamannya.

Kuroko memandangi payung tersebut selama beberapa saat. Kemudian sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas, bersama dengan badan yang ia bungkukkan.

"Terima kasih, Midorima-kun."

 **Vanilla**

Entah kenapa Kuroko tidak bisa lepas dari vanilla.

Dia suka minum _vanilla shake_. Aromanya –menurut Midorima, yang pasti benar- tercium manis, mirip vanilla. Kadang kalau dia minum susu pun, rasanya pasti vanilla.

Midorima sebenarnya bingung, namun ia tidak pernah mempermasalahkan itu. Toh, dia juga sering diam-diam menikmati harum tubuh Kuroko yang menguar sembarangan.

(Rahasia, tentu saja.)

 **Win**

Dari sekian banyak hal, Midorima terobsesi pada kemenangan. Terutama dalam basket, apapun itu, dia _harus_ menang.

Midorima tidak senang akan kekalahan, terlebih lagi penghinaan. Sekalipun dia kalem, bukan berarti dia tidak menyeramkan saat marah.

Midorima tidak pernah menyukai kekalahan hingga Kuroko tiba.

Kuroko, pemuda berwajah datar itu mengajarinya bahwa tidak semua hal harus dimenangkan. Tidak semua hal _bisa_ dijadikan ajang persaingan. Nyatanya, dalam hubungan tidak ada kata pemenang dan pecundang. Yang ada hanyalah dua orang saling bekerja sama, mempercayai satu sama lain. Karena hubungan bukan permainan. Hubungan dibangun untuk maksud tertentu; keakraban dan kenyamanan adalah salah satunya. Tentu saja persaingan akan merusak hal tersebut.

Meski begitu, tetap saja Midorima ingin bersaing.

Dia ingin tetap jadi pemenang. Dia tidak ingin posisinya di hati Kuroko tergeser oleh Kise atau lebih buruk lagi, Aomine.

 **Xiā**

"Midorima-kun, aku mau udang."

Kuroko menunjuk satu restoran _seafood_ di seberang jalan. Memaksa Midorima mengalihkan atensinya ke bangunan itu. Dia berpikir sebentar, mengira-ngira berapa banyak lagi uang yang dia miliki dan apakah itu cukup.

Satu anggukan menjadi jawaban. "Udang yang bagaimana?" tanyanya, tangan menggenggam telapak Kuroko. Menuntun melintasi jalan dengan aman.

"Apa saja boleh. Aku mau udang."

Midorima membetulkan letak kacamatanya dengan lengan kiri, menutupi senyum kecil di wajah.

"Jarang-jarang kau mau udang, _nanodayo_."

 **Yearn**

Ada kalanya Midorima rindu. Ingin cepat-cepat mengakhiri latihan dan pulang. Bukan karena ia sudah membenci basket atau apa.

Tapi siapa juga yang mau pacarmu digrepe orang lain? Terlebih lagi di depan matamu sendiri.

 **Zodiac**

 _Cancer dan Aquarius tidak cocok. Cancer yang menuntut kedekatan akan membuat Aquarius si pecinta kebebasan merasa terkekang._

Midorima meremas majalah itu. Erat-erat.

Bagaimanapun, Midorima tidak akan menyerah. Walaupun Kuroko A dan dia B. Walaupun Kuroko Aquarius dan dia Cancer. Persetan dengan itu semua.

Kalau alasan ketidakcocokannya dengan Kuroko sekecil itu, Midorima tidak peduli. Hanya perlu pengertian antara dia dengan pemuda bersurai biru tersebut.

Lagipula, hubungan macam apa yang datar-datar saja?

* * *

 _*xia: shrimp._

Tebak siapa yang akhirnya nonton Kurobas? HAHAHA /oi

Berhubung saya masih (sangat) baru di fandom ini, mohon maklum jika ada kesalahan m(_'_)m Sejujurnya saya bolak-balik wiki dan masih belum yakin ini IC atau nggak /sepertinyanggakdeh /ngek. Dan-dan-dan, saya ga tau banyak tentang Tanzaku, cuma berbekal sumber dari wiki dan blog lain nyehahaha.

Ini panjang juga ya, biasanya saya bikin fic itu paling panjang 1K+ nggak kuat panjang-panjang.

Anyhow, terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca!


End file.
